Signs Of The End
by Bob Regent
Summary: The end has come and there is little left to stop the darkness. Abandoned
1. Hell Begins

Signs Of The End By Silent Bob Foley E-mail: BobRgnt@netscape.com Rating: Don't know the American rating so equivalent of a 15 certificate in England Summary: Based loosely on a few Post-apocalyptic films and Drew's Enjoy The Silence, No more summary as it'll ruin the plot. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS Characters, Joss Whedon does Distribution: BBTZ, Slayerette and anyone else who wants it Feedback: Hell Yeah Spoilers: None. Authors Note: This is my first- First person narrative story so give me a break. British Words and Spelling  
  
Thought of the day- Borrowed from Paradigm Shifter. Go into a British hospital; come out worse than you went in.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Well This is it, the last day of existence.  
  
Well for us anyway.  
  
I don't know if anyone is reading this but I suppose I should start at the beginning, It was a dark and stormy night- suddenly a shot rang out.  
  
Sorry always wanted to do that.  
  
The truth is it started on a clear and starry night, it was beautiful- I had volunteered to retrieve a powerful and very useful icon from a place in Chicago.  
  
"Dammit X-man can we get some food I've starving."  
  
Faith Williams- Rogue Slayer.  
  
Anyone who knows the story of the scoobies and the rest if the gang knows who Faith is. Yes she was the murdering psycho who tried to kill us all and dumped me out in my skivvies after a quick 'Wham bam thank you Man' but we needed her help with something and it seemed to us all she had really been able to get over her problems in Jail and so I was sent to pick her up.  
  
She had been moved to a low security jail in Chicago a few months ago, she had calmed down and become a model prisoner. Now she had had a few years inside, she felt different about all she had done and was determined to make amends. At least that's what she said after removing her tongue from down my throat. Surprised? I was but I digress- whoa big word, one up to thesaurus guy. Anyway she said she had wanted to do that for a few years now and who was I to argue, we both knew little would ever happen between us and I'm kinda flattered that she would be thinking of kissing me- but from that we left Chicago in mid afternoon and headed to LA.  
  
Everything seemed to finally be working for us all, Willow had come back almost fully cured, Buffy and Dawn were closer than ever, Anya had even forgiven me for the wedding fiasco. Now Faith the last of us to return to the fold had joined us again, everything really was working out for us. We were all happy with our lot- especially me I had my best friends as close as I ever had them before.  
  
We should have known better than that.  
  
That was when the shit really hit the fan.  
  
Don't get me wrong it wasn't Faith or any of the scoobies. No one had gone all dark side on us, no she was fine as were the others- it was Sunnydale itself.  
  
Or What's left of it.  
  
We got a call saying some big apocalypse was about to hit- but the didn't know what, some big preacher in the dark ages had seen a bright light and from it riding three horsemen. Many thought he was insane and even the watchers were amused by this silly vision. However it seemed that several of the harbingers of fate had brought the signals to earth. The whole gang was needed quickly, Buffy was sent to LA to find Angel and his gang. I don't know all the details but everyone but Angel, Buffy and the two of us were there, I was kinda looking forward to seeing them all and meeting those I hadn't yet. I was told that the new woman with that gang was really hot.  
  
Things couldn't have gone more wrong for us.  
  
They must have planning the first strike for years- Nuclear weapons. They detonated them across the country, Washington, Chicago, Long Island, all of New York was gone, San Francisco, Austin- Texas. All were gone in the blink of an eye, destroyed in the white heat of fission of a tactical nuclear blasts.  
  
They detonated one in Sunnydale, it destroyed everything- not one person survived the destruction, Willow, Anya, Dawn, Giles and everyone else in the town was vaporised in less than a second. We saw the blast from over a hundred miles away, I knew instinctively that they were all gone, everyone of them- Faith felt a shift herself, the cosmic scales had just unbalanced big time.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face and she was holding herself tight, she was terrified at the waves flooding over her- I wasn't ready for the soul- wrenching scream that ripped from her throat. It was almost inhuman in it's terrifying horror; she collapsed then and there. I slammed on the breaks and almost skidded off the road- Pulling faith back up I found Blood pouring from her nose, eyes, ears and mouth. Looking down I found blood on the floor, obviously blood was coming from other places too- I had little time to dwell though. I had to get her to a hospital and now before she lost too much blood, Slamming down on the accelerator I pulled out and racing at well over the speed limit I headed for LA.  
  
That was a mistake.  
  
At exactly 02:31 hrs Eastern Standard time The City of Los Angeles became the City of Lost Souls, one last Nuclear weapon had been planted. It was destroyed in a matter of minutes while we were still ninety miles out from LA, With LA gone I knew I had to do something and fast. I did the only thing I could I headed back to Sunnydale- maybe someone there could help us because I was all out of Ideas, The army barracks may have been untouched. I hoped so because it was Faith's only chance. Taking a long way round La aeway from the immediate fall out that would be around for the next few hours We made our way to Sunnydale Army base.  
  
Seventy Miles later we found her.  
  
A familiar-looking black convertible lay upside down on the ground, my heart jumped into my mouth and then dropped to my feet. Stopping I jumped out and over to the car. There she was- the other slayer Buffy Summers, there was dust scattered around near her and I realised that the blast- the 'glare of ten thousand suns' had more than likely instantly dusted Angel.  
  
Buffy's right leg was twisted the wrong way and blood turned her hair almost the colour of Willow's, the same symptoms of Faith's collapse seemed to have afflicted Buffy as well, I had to move her and soon or she would die of shock and blood loss.  
  
I checked Buffy for injuries and finding no neck or back damage I moved her to the back seat of my car, Faith was stirring in the front seat. That Slayer healing is very useful in these cases, if we could get Buffy's wounds sorted she may be up and around fast. However I realised that going Back to Sunnydale might be a bad idea, I could see the radioactive cloud floating towards this direction. LA was also off limits for the same reason. I decided to take them across country to the nearest town possible, I just hoped that I had enough fuel to get there.  
  
Two damaged slayers and a carpenter- trapped between a rock and a hard place and a car almost out of gas. I unfortunately would find out that that was now the very least of my worries, we would all have more to worry about than we would ever want.  
  
The problem was that a nuclear bomb gives out a massive amount of destructive energy, the energy given out by two bombs in close proximity enhances the other, this allowed megatons of free roaming energy to interact. The other problem was the millions of souls and one mystical power source were also unleashed at the same time.  
  
Right On Top Of The Hellmouth.  
  
The energies of the bombs were massive, destroying all in it's path and making a crate hundreds of meters in diameter and a dozen meters deep. The fates must have being laughing when we found out where the bomb had been left.  
  
The spot the old library had been.  
  
The atomic power combined with the latent mystical powers of the hellmouth reopened it and kept it open, where demons and vampires and the forces of true evil had failed- Man the most evil and disgusting creatures ever to walk this Earth Succeeded.  
  
For forty days and nights the forces of darkness had full reign of the area that was once LA, massive armoured beasts and walking monstrosities made their way from the entrance to hell. They fed on the displaced souls of the humans that had been killed, some of the more powerful recognised the key and all if stood for and consumed it.  
  
We were in serious trouble. 


	2. The Sgt and the demons

Signs Of The End Pt 2 By Silent Bob Foley E-mail: BobRgnt@netscape.com Rating: Don't know the American rating so equivalent of a 15 certificate in England Summary: Based loosely on a few Post-apocalyptic films and Drew's Enjoy The Silence, No more summary as it'll ruin the plot. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS Characters, Joss Whedon does Distribution: BBTZ, Slayerette, BX Fiction Archive and anyone else who wants it Feedback: Hell Yeah Spoilers: None. Authors Note: This is my first- First person narrative story so give me a break. British Words and Spelling  
  
Dedication: those feedback meisters: white werewolf -or- jonathan, Rob Clark, Chorlton, Bill Haden, Steve Howe, Jane Mcartney, Steve and Anonymous person.  
  
Pt 2  
  
Well I found a group of refugees out of LA, they must have been right outside the town when the bomb went up. A small group of soldiers held them in check and were leading them somewhere, I hoped to hell it was a base of some kind because Buffy did not look too good and to that fact neither did Faith. I had no idea what was going on because at this time I had not led the teams in to find out if the Hellmouth was open. But I'm getting away from the point, the refugees were in a bad way, some very bad so we put as many as possible in the car even securing some to the bonnet and boot of the car. I was given direction by one soldier- a Sgt major of all things, and we made it to a base someway off after about three hours. Then something weird happened, yes as a Scooby I know weird things have classifications but this was weird with a capital WE. When at the base I felt something strange and I told the commanding officer and others about the refugee train on it's way, but it was more like a debriefing than a conversation.  
  
What few people remember or understand is that a few years back I was for reasons unknown turned into a soldier- I call him 'THE SGT' for lack of a better term. I remember a little of it but every so often I get memories and flashes of those skills, later I'll explain about my 'Army' and the rocket launcher and a few other things. The Sgt is more a part of me than many people realise I could have removed him completely I found a spell for it, but strangely like the hyena I didn't want to. Both of them are still in here with me, and scarily so is someone else. I've tried to remove him but I can't.  
  
He's a vampire- and I know who he is.  
  
He's me.  
  
About three years ago when Anya first appeared as Anyanka, a wish got made that changed everything around me and Willow were vamps and well to cut a long story short the spell was ended but I think I am the only one with the new person in me. That is why I changed so much in the last year or so, I know who I am and what I am and why I'm pushing myself so hard. Each of these guys are now part of me and changing me for the better, it's scaring me but also is kind of fun. I always believed that vamps were evil, that they could never and should never be trusted but this vamp Xander he's like me he loves his friends and protects those he can. Now I know how Angel felt, I didn't like the guy but I can now empathise with him.  
  
It's these guys that have kept me alive and going for so long, they unlocked my abilities and confidence in myself. How do you think I got to be such a good workman I always had the skills but they were enhanced by the 'boys' and I became a different man, older wiser and stronger. It scared the crap out of me but I've kept it under wraps, only slowly letting myself use my skills so no one else would see what was happening to me and now I have finally reached what I can as this amalgamation.  
  
But things did not stop there.  
  
But back to the base, Faith and Buffy were taken with the others to the triage centre- they couldn't explain what was wrong with them either. The blood was replaced and they were put into a room to rest and for observation, as the only living. well relative is the word I would use I had to inform the camp as to who they were I was also given the bad news for them. The blood from their internal I juries that I had noticed pooled around their feet was worse than I believed. Neither of them would ever be able to have children, their entire reproductive system had been destroyed somehow. The hospital could not explain but I knew- it was the Hellmouth somehow, I don't know how I knew but I did. This would destroy Buffy I knew that much she had always wished for a child and knowing she may live after all had even thought about it, we had talked over the last year about our feelings toward having families and I think I know her well enough again. Faith was a wild card though, she may or may not have thought of having children. This might still hurt her though.  
  
Well I left them alone for a while I knew they would be fine and they were being nursed by the medical staff, so I went out and went for a look around. But life being as it is the crap started then.  
  
Vampires  
  
Just a few but enough.  
  
I never though of vamps as much but this changed my view- the damn things are vermin and parasites, they came here because of the death and disease that would be rife. It was like a buffet for them, I looked around for anything to fight with. Then it hit me my car had my supplies in the boot, I yanked it open and pulled out three stakes and a short sword, the slayers were out but I had to do something or people would die.  
  
I put two stakes up my sleeves and the third in an inside jacket pocket. The sword tucked into my trousers behind me, I stalked up to the first two and requested their help with a badly bleeding person inside. Damn vamps are gullible, once inside I spun dropping the stakes down into my hands and voila two dusted vamps. Ok Now I know I was lucky there, the rest would not be so easy to down and I was probably going to die.  
  
But what the hell as Bon Jovi says 'I'm going out in a Blaze of Glory', vamps needed to be killed and I was the only one that could. At least that was what I thought, I was wrong though. It's funny how things can change a person and a nuclear bomb can change most people, and it changed two this time round. I had taken out another three vamps through skill and bravery- actually it was through dirty tricks but I thought 'Hell why not', the problem was the last three found me after I got the last one. Kinda reminded me of Harmony in the Ditzy Blonde kind of way, They caught me and I got one with a lucky swing of my sword. The others hit me and got me down quickly, the first thing through my mind was that I had failed the others at the camp, the second was that I had just smashed the twinkies in my jacket pocket.  
  
The strange thing is that they seemed to dust in front of my eyes, coughing and sneezing I picked myself up from the floor and looked at my saviours. Two guys I never expected to see again in my lifetime.  
  
"Hey Xand."  
  
"Uh, Hey"  
  
Ok this was strange, I recognised them immediately. Daniel Osbourne and Jonathan Levinson, Jonathan I was a second away from punching before Oz stopped me. Oz explained that Jonathan had explained to him what had happened and that Willow might need help and had sent him to find her. They were only about a hundred miles away when the nukes blasted Sunnydale and so made their way here in the hopes some of us had survived, I had to tell him the truth that Willow and the rest had been killed in Sunnydale with the bomb blast. He slowly nodded and walked away, Jonathan stayed and asked if he could do something- he had some first aid and other skills so I pointed him to the supply corporal I had seen a few hours ago. For the rest of the night I patrolled the compound talking to refugee and guard making small inquires into anything strange, looking for vamps or demons or anything. Nothing came up and so at Dawn I fell asleep along side the girls in a chair between them both, I must have been right out of it because the next I knew it was almost 8pm the next day and I woke up in a bed with Buffy and Faith watching me from the side.  
  
"Hey Xander how are you feeling, you've been out for quite a while."  
  
"I'm fine. How are you two."  
  
"Tired a little weak but otherwise fine."  
  
They hadn't been told about the problems they had that much was certain, they knew they had lost blood and quite a lot of it. They also obviously didn't know that Oz and Johnathan were here either and I wasn't sure I could tell them until they were a little better. Then it hit me the slayer healing should have seriously kicked in by now and it hadn't, I wasn't sure I liked the idea of that it could mean more than anyone thought.  
  
Soon though it was obvious that they needed to sleep and I let them, I had to patrol again but at least I had backup from others this time. I found Oz and Johnathan asleep themselves, according to the people around the two of them had worked non stop for hours keeping people comfortable distributing a new lot of supplies from some organization that had sent help to the base. It was strange as I didn't see how it was possible that help could get here so fast, later I found out how but to say now would spoil the end of this story- the thing that surprised me more was the fact that Johnathan had in fact successfully saved three people with CPR. Bring a person who has done that I know how had and how fulfilling it is to save people that way, I decided to change my estimation of the guy when I got the chance- one of the nurses asked me for my name and I gave it. The nurse also asked for my home and I told her, she gave me a look of sympathy and asked if I could come and help with other SunnyD survivors it seems about six other survivors had made it out alongside the others I had already seen- eleven out of several thousand. It's enough to send you mad really, but I did anyway, following the nurse I met them, not recognising anyone really until I got to the last person who was staring out at the sky. Apparently she had been like that since she had been brought there, I recognised the now long blond hair and attractive features.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
The head shot round to me and looked surprised to see me, she shot up and into my arms almost as fast as a slayer could. She started sobbing into my shoulder as I held her.  
  
"All gone, it's all gone, everyone is dead."  
  
"I know, I know,."  
  
I was going to say more but then Oz and Johnathan came in to find me, Amy looked over at them and was shocked more to see the two of them. Johnathan came right over to see Amy as they had been friends for much longer than I had known either of them, she pulled out of my arms and grabbed him tight, I had always had my suspicions about those two and even though nothing had originally come of it I had I feeling it might well happen now.  
  
I decided to leave the two of them together and take Oz patrolling, we needed to talk about Willow and all that happened. Oz was less talkative than normal and I didn't blame him, so for most of the night was patrolled in silence. About Two AM we were met by Johnathan and Amy who were also patrolling, well I think it was just to get Amy out and walking, she was still pale and was still holding onto John for dear life. I was going to tell them to go get some sleep and to wait until she felt better, but I decided against it.  
  
It's funny but even through the years of knowing Angel, Anya, Clem and a few others I have always seen demons as bad or evil. That was what stopped me from yelling them to go to bed.  
  
Confused? I'll Explain.  
  
A shout had gone up and a score of troops had started to gear to cover the entrance, I saw why- dozens of demons had started towards the base. Most looked terrifying or disgusting, they were led by a massive eight foot hairy monstrosity that was striding towards the guards Around us more soldiers were arming and getting ready to fire, as the call to take aim came up it hit me, I had seen that type of demon before in one of Giles' books, I shouted around me as I ran to the gates.  
  
"Hold your Fire."  
  
"What the hell." Shouted an officer. "What the hell do you think your doing."  
  
I just ran through the gates and skidded to a stop a few feet from the mass of demons, the leader held up a claw and the throng stopped. I started to talk to the demon leader and he responded in a quite and almost human voice. "Are you a Mykrol Demon?"  
  
"That is my race, who are you young human."  
  
"My name is Alexander Harris."  
  
"Harris?" Said another.  
  
"I believe I have heard of you, a contemporary of the slayers. The man who stood down Angelus and saved the slayer."  
  
"That's me. I. how do you know of me?"  
  
"Not many humans have the fortitude to fight this battle of good and evil. You are well known as a human who fights among those with powers. Many demons fear you and your kin."  
  
That surprised the hell out of me, I mean I have always been thought of as useless or the Zeppo- hell I've always believed it. I fight because I have to and I always wish to save those I love, even at the cost of my life or sanity. I did what I did against Angelus for that reason, I tried to save Faith and saved Willow because it was right not because I had to. Now these demons tell me that I'm feared and well known because of it, if only the guys could hear this now.  
  
"Mykrol Demons are pacifist healers and providors for others, why are you and your followers here. We do not wish to fight but we can defend ourselves.  
  
"Of that my young friend I am certain. Each of us is here to assist the people of your species in saving others, everyone of us has skills and supplies that could save your people. We just wish to help you and in return we wish for a place to stay until we can rebuild- we have no- where to go and hopefully demons and humans can live together after this. Not all of us are heartless killers like the Kindred are."  
  
"Kindred?"  
  
"You call them vampires."  
  
So that's what happened that explains how so many people were saved at the base at that time, It took a bit of work to convince the base commanders of this and that the demons were not evil and were willing to help no matter what, in fact with the help of the new arrivals the base's compound was actually increased to double it's size so more arrivals and refugees could have somewhere to stay. The Engineers were thankful for the help and in fact last I heard the engineers had moved in with the demons allowing their own quarters to be turned into refugee homes.  
  
The looks on the Slayer's faces as they came out the next day was priceless, the two looked like they were going GAGA, but I explained all and that was that. Well Faith was a little more difficult to convince, I didn't see any of them for the next few days though. My skills as a craftsman was needed by the engineers and the arrivals and so I did, we built up a load of housing units for everyone, they were not much but they could house a lot of people in one go. Much as I hated it we ended up segregating the demons and humans as many humans were scared of the arrivals and complained about the smell too, humans are more intolerant than many demons- I helped build a home for a bunch of human orphans and they loved the demons- in fact several of the more motherly demons took the children as their duties and haven't looked back since.  
  
About a week after we had made it to the base, a massive wave of something ripped across the compound, it seemed not to do anything at all to anyone and so things went as normal in the base. That was until a day later, you see the wave that had hit us was a chaos wave, it had been unleased by the hellmouth the same day and had tried to do something or other- I've never been sure what but it did something alright, it had reactivated all chaos spells in the region.  
  
I was one of those reactivated.  
  
The Sgt was back. 


	3. Little Sunnydale

Signs Of The End By Silent Bob Foley E-mail: BobRgnt@netscape.com Rating: Don't know the American rating so equivalent of a 15 certificate in England Summary: Based loosely on a few Post-apocalyptic films and Drew's Enjoy The Silence, No more summary as it'll ruin the plot. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS Characters, Joss Whedon does Distribution: BBTZ, Slayerette and anyone else who wants it Feedback: Hell Yeah Spoilers: None. Authors Note: This is my first- First person narrative story so give me a break. Also I have seen nothing of season 7 of Buffy so if things don't meld well sorry. British Words and Spelling  
  
Borrowed from MrPresident- Buy British Beef (Now With Only 5% Mad Cow)  
  
Before you think- 'uhoh we've got a problem here' yes the Sgt was back but not the way he was at Halloween, the years of having him buried plus the fact that Vamp Xander was in there too had helped me keep my identity. The military part of me had come back with such a force that I knew it all, my stronger and fitter body allowed me to do all I remembered about that life.  
  
So In fact I was a kind of a cross between all four of the boys in here, it was not weird as much as disconcerting. This military stuff I knew would stand me in good stead as I had to fight alongside the other soldiers here.  
  
Now I rarely believe in coincidence or fate or anything, except the whole chosen one thing-but a few hours later I was approached by the base commander, he had seen me take such easy control during the arrival of the demons and my own patrolling- turns out he knows about vamps and had seen me and the guys fighting them a week ago. He wanted me to become a kind of liaison to the demons, as I had been able to work without a problem. He also admitted that I would have to accept a commission to Sgt Major in order to do so. He told me to think about but I had no need to, I accepted with the condition that I was allowed to continue building the base- he agreed and I was posted as an Engineering NCO.  
  
After being kitted out I decided to return to 'Little Sunnydale' as the SunnyD survivors called it, about half way back I realised that if I had been reactivated- what had happened to Buffy would hers reactivate as well- that would be all we needed a weakened slayer with that damn aristocratic version on top. With that thought I pelted it to the tent, I was very relieved to see that Buffy was her usual self she looked at me and her jaw dropped, one by one everyone else did and the looks on their faces were hilarious, then the light appeared in Buffy's eyes as it came to her.  
  
"Halloween?"  
  
I nodded and she smiled back understanding, the rest were confused and so I regaled them with the antics of the Scooby gang that night, Buffy cringing at the memory of her other self from that night. Both getting somber when they mentioned Willow and her ghost, John remembered seeing Willow that night too and thinking that couldn't be the same person and Oz also remembering and thinking of that night left soon afterwards to think. I knew now to leave him alone for a while he still loved Willow and found it hard to believe she was dead, it was strange because I had no problem believing everyone back home was dead and I never figured out why. I think it's the fact I still have Faith and Buffy with me- Oz has us but was never really close to the rest of us and the whole Faith almost killing Wills may have coloured him a little, Amy had Johnathan as well so Oz seemed to be a little out from the rest of us.  
  
Well that was when I decided that we needed to reassemble a Scooby gang of some kind, I had talked to Faith about it- the fact that demons were coming out of hiding meant that sooner or later we could expect a big attack and we needed to prepare the people and demons at the base. We would have two slayers, two spellcasters, one werewolf and an Army Sgt major, well it's not quite the Watchers Council but I'd rather have people I can trust on my side. I decided to wait a day or so before I asked them about it, while I was waiting I decided to try and find out why the Slayers seemed to still be ill and weak- they already knew about the loss of their reproductive ability. Both were holding up for now but I couldn't be sure for how long, everything seems to be happening at once to us- and I think that there was more to the slayers than we realised.  
  
I'm going to forward a little now to a few days later as nothing happened really worth mentioning- except that I was right and Amy and the J-man did end up together, I think that was more to do with the fact they were all the other had left of Sunnydale than anything else. They did love each other of that I'm sure I think this just let them finally realise it, I suppose that the same would have happened if it had been me and Willow or Oz and Cordy or anyone that I knew. Anyway back to the story.  
  
I have to apologise for my disjointed story I'm trying to tell several things at once based in different times, I've never been too good at this- my mind is working in Now time while the majority of this is all flashbacks and my own theories. I will try to keep it clear but if you get lost I'll try to make it clear at the end.  
  
Well it was now about 11 days from the nuclear explosions and we had managed to keep the base in good repair, the 'Scrappy gang' and I with some help from the demons had built a few anti-vamp defences and cast a few spells. That meant the gang were free for a little recon- the slayers were still out of it and I was still worried- so I took Oz, J-man and Amy out instead and the colonel sent a few troops with us- mainly privates but I got a good platoon corporal with me. We headed in full Radiation gear as close to Sunnydale as we could. As it turned out we didn't need the equipment we had.  
  
The radiation and poisons were gone- not a rad remained above normal background radiation, it didn't make sense- but we dumped the ABC suits and got a move on into the ruins of Sunnydale- as it turns out we didn't have to go far to find out what was going on, and as I have mentioned we were in really deep doo-doo. The hellmouth had been totally opened by the blast, and in doing so hundreds of the most foul and evil things I have ever laid eyes on were now escaping from the hole in reality. Worse than that it seemed that the demons that were destroyed by us over the years had been sent back to the lower levels of hell- and they were back.  
  
I realised we had to somehow contact the Watchers council or anyone else we could, the Sgt had memories of secret organisations and contacts but most were in areas that had been destroyed by the nuclear blasts. I would later try to contact them but for the moment we had to prepare the base and surrounding areas for the attack, we left quickly and quietly without being noticed- the soldiers watching the back. It took a few hours to get to the rendezvous with the hum-vees but we managed to get out quickly.  
  
Back at the base there was a lot of activity, I had radioed ahead with the information about the hellmouth and the fact it was open, Buffy and Faith were now in combat fatigues and helping with the defences- getting closer I saw they both had corporal stripes on their sleeves- obviously like me they had taken the NCO commissions offered the 'Scrappy gang'. They looked over at the remaining members of the gang and motioned us over, I stopped and saluted the Colonel in the military fashion I had become accustomed to.  
  
"Ah Sgt Major Harris, good to see you made it back alright. We've been in contact with what remains of the United States military and we are getting reinforcements from allied countries, apparently several other enclaves like our own have also been assisted by new 'Arrivals', supplies and assistance are coming in from Canada, Australia, Japan and the United Kingdom within the next few days."  
  
"That's good news Sir, I request permission to attempt communication with several groups that may be able to help us with our problem."  
  
"Ahh yes, Miss Williams and Miss Summers have informed me of the unconventionality of their professions. I also believe I may have met a slayer about twenty five years ago- I have already been in contact with an old friend of mine whom has been able to contact overseas and a message is on it's way to the watcher's council."  
  
That had surprised me quite a lot, but I was glad that we would have the help we so desperately needed against the demons from hell. The demons on our side were all pacifist and wouldn't take up arms and god knows most human weapons would have no effect on the monsters we would end up facing. With the exception of Kevlar rounds and high explosives, all we would be able to use is stakes and bladed weapons- as there was quite an armoury full of combat knives, bayonets and other blades most of us could be equipped with them, Kevlar rounds could be made at the armoury workshops, but explosives would only last so long.  
  
It was good news that the council may be able to get here to help, I just hoped that that moron Travers or his kind would stay away- we didn't need them messing us around or trying to get the slayers again, well if they did there was a new gang and a hell of a lot of soldiers and demons to get through. Somehow I don't think they will try it and even if they did try something with some magical whammy, there were non-magical people here ready to take em on instead.  
  
Now as I have mentioned before the slayers still seemed to be less than at full capability and it was almost two weeks since the incident, now the problem was that every so often they bled from their well. female parts and noses- the slayer healing should have fixed the pair of them but hadn't. I may have been jumping to conclusions at this point but only one thing could have done this. could have made them this way.  
  
They had lost the slayer essence.  
  
I couldn't think of anything else that could have left them as weak and vulnerable as they seemed to be, if that was the case then we were in a whole lot of trouble. Without slayers the human race had lost some of their strongest protagonists against the forces of evil. yes I said Protagonist- I did pay some attention at school you know. Anyway we needed the slayers or we would have little to no chance in this fight- perhaps the council would know about this,  
  
I sure as hell hoped so because the rest of us needed that help quite seriously. Plus the impact on the girls would be devastating to them both- it was part of who they were and everything they needed, Faith would be the worse of the two as she believed the spirit was what made her who she was- the only worth to anyone. She was wrong but that was what she would believe no matter what we tell her, I was not looking forward to the fallout of this- and wish vehemently that Giles or Joyce were here to take care of them both, but they weren't so I knew I would have to be that shoulder for them both. Luckily I have two- one for each slayer and boy would I need them.  
  
I will get back to that but that is in it's own time and place- and this is not it.  
  
Anyway- the girls had been busy- I suppose that because they were feeling ill they wanted to be able to do something, I had realised at that point that they were not ill at all- just normal- like me before the chaos wave, but I was damned if I was gonna be the one to tell them about it. But then again who the hell else would, the watchers would drop them like hot potato- for the first time I realised what it was to be in charge of the gang, how Giles and Buffy had done it all those years was beyond me.  
  
Damn I was so tired now- so much had happened in so little time, I didn't think I could take much more. I needed a break- something to take my mind off it maybe just a lie down would help, or a walk outside the compound. I requisitioned a high velocity rifle with Kevlar rounds and went outside the base for a while, I needed to think, to clear my head after everything that had happened in the last few weeks.  
  
Well there was a time for everything and as a lot had been done already so I decided I could go off-duty for a few hours al least just to keep thinking. So I left for the small forested area close by, I knew my soldier skills could keep me alive long enough to get hep from the base if I really needed it that badly.  
  
For the first time I allowed myself to really dwell on what had happened to Sunnydale and the rest of the country, half the major cities were gone wiped off the face of the planet and now the mouth into the worst hell you could imagine had been opened. My mind blanked totally then it finally let the emotions I had long bottled up burst out, my home was gone- Willow, Anya, Dawn everyone I cared for in that crappy little town were gone. I started to crack up- the loss overwhelmed me again and again, I collapsed onto the ground my arms in front of me holding me off the ground.  
  
I couldn't breath, it was like my body had forgotten how to work. Wave upon wave of pain and anguish washed over me, my brain had frozen all I could see was my friends faces and the explosion I saw- my imagination showing me the faces of those I loved as they were destroyed by the blast. Screams of help pleading me to save them- and me unable to do anything to help them, to stop the pain.  
  
They trusted me and I failed them- like always I was the Zeppo the useless one- I didn't deserve to survive, I don't deserve to live. Every one of them could have done so much more in this fight- more than I could ever hope to do, all I could do was build a few buildings and generally end up getting in the way of the slayers and the fighting that they would lead. I never should have left, I should have got Giles or Willow to get faith they would have been able to do so much more than I ever could- I FAILED THEM and THEY WERE DEAD.  
  
I screamed at the world until my voice was hoarse- I screamed a pain and horror that came from the depths of my soul, I cried until my eyes were red and sore. The last I remember is repeating over and over again that I should have died with the others- I should have died to save all the others. Then I collapsed into a heap- emotionally and physically drained to the point I was no longer capable of thought, blackness enveloped me and I slept.  
  
I woke up sometime the next day, my first thought was 'oh hell, what is some demon has got me' followed by- 'why is my chest heavy'. Well looking down I saw two very beautiful faces sleeping on either side of my chest, Buffy and Faith had obviously been looking over me while I slept, I felt a right idiot- I could have been killed out there. Worse than that I had allowed myself to lose it right when I needed to keep myself intact, with that damn hellmouth etc I was needed as a leader and what had I ended up as- a blubbering idiot that could have gotten himself killed by collapsing outside the only save place in the state. 


	4. The Watchers Council arrive

Signs Of The End Pt 3 By Silent Bob Foley E-mail: BobRgnt@netscape.com Rating: Don't know the American rating so equivalent of a 15 certificate in England Summary: Based loosely on a few Post-apocalyptic films and Drew's Enjoy The Silence, No more summary as it'll ruin the plot. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS Characters, Joss Whedon does Distribution: BBTZ, Slayerette and anyone else who wants it Feedback: Hell Yeah Spoilers: None. Authors Note: This is my first- First person narrative story so give me a break. Also I have seen nothing of season 7 of Buffy so if things don't meld well sorry. Also 'Mickey' is the demon leader of the 'Arrivals' British Words and Spelling  
  
-Monty Python 'I fart in your General Direction!'  
  
Ok Then yes I know that I sound different but it was long time ago now that day, things do change around here from time to time- that was day that shifted the balance of the Scooby gang plus a few other surprises. As you know we had contacted a few out of town places for help- especially in regards to the boca del inferno over there, well as it turns out the Council had found out about the Hellmouth themselves- they contacted us quite quickly as it goes. The council remembered me- especially as I keep on messing up their prophecies regarding the slayers, that and Buffy's infamous 'More Field Time' argument a few years ago. Telling them I was the de-facto head of counter-supernatural forces in this area annoyed them no end- that pleased me more than anything else I had done since coming to this base of operations.  
  
Travers- you don't know this guy but he's the head of the Watcher's council in England, we've met him a few times over the last six years- the guy's an asshole. He has tried to sabotage or destroy our 'operation' many times since we started fighting- the worst part being when he removed Giles and put Wesley in as the field watcher, now I know Wesley has more than proved himself recently- but at the time he was an idiot and no use to us. I don't blame him for what happened to Faith or any of us- it was more than obvious that he was not ready to be a field Watcher and Travers was responsible.  
  
Travers is an old school type of watcher, one of those who wants all slayers to be under their control and to go through all the rituals- like that damn crucementium or whatever it was called. Unlike the newer watchers like Giles, Wesley and Lynda Pryce- Faith's original watcher who want to try and keep the slayer as much as a normal person as she can be, it worked with Buffy and Faith- they have both lived much longer than other slayers.  
  
He said to me in no uncertain terms that this was very much out of my league and to desist all combat against Occult or Supernatural happenstances, I'm sure he almost had a heart attack when I told him about 'Mickey' and his brethren. He demanded I stop all I was doing and that the slayers be sent to England to be retrained, also that the 'Scrappy Gang' disband and stop all we were doing as we had no idea of what we may be getting into.  
  
Did this guy forget we had been fighting this war for almost seven years, well anyway I told him where he could stick his demands- we were all that stood against the evil that was coming through the Hellmouth. Well I slammed the phone down on him and left- I think just before I cut him off he said something about a council battle force being sent to take over the fight from us, it took a few minutes but I realised that Travers had said nothing about the slayer's powers and that shook me up a bit. They didn't know that Faith and Buffy had lost their powers when the Hellmouth blew open, If they didn't know then we may have been in trouble. No slayers meant no real fighters against the evil- the slayers were the only real defence we ever had, the rest of us would fight and even win a few battles but we always had the slayer or slayers to back us all up or that we backed up. I'm not sure really which way to put it but still without them there were few fighters, I'm not knocking any of the gang but none of us are the top fighters for this type of fight and we need the power of the slayer especially if we're fighting Hellspawn.  
  
Well it was now 14 Days later, two days after my episode and I was much better- no-one had said anything and no-one not even the hardened vets around me ever blamed me for what happened to me during that night. They don't know it but I heard a guard patrol talking about me and most of them agreed they might have cracked up a long time before I had, I knew at that point I was accepted by the men of the regiment. Well that wasn't the only surprise that was to happen that day, I was called to the commander's office- I was told it was to do with my unofficial 'head of occult activities' job and liaison to Mickey's 'Arrivals'. In the office Mickey already stood as did Faith, and Oz, Saluting the Colonel he explained that a group calling themselves a 'Watcher's council Battle team' had arrived and wished to see the commander of Occult Activities, the Colonel decided that must have been me and called the leader of the 'Arrivals' as well as available members of the 'Scrappy Gang'.  
  
Sitting in a chair by the Desk sat a man in the almost universal Tweed of a Watcher, how ever he was in a dark corner and we couldn't see much more than his legs. I ignored him and the colonel went on to talk to the four of us- telling us that in order to get the reinforcements and help we needed the 'Arrivals' had to go and I was to step down as commander. Well I was perfectly happy to give up my position to someone that may have a better idea of what was going on- the second well. Read on and see.  
  
"No."  
  
"Sgt Major."  
  
"Permission to speak freely Sir."  
  
"Granted."  
  
"Sir the Arrivals have kept this base supplied, built half of it and maintained everything we have, I will not be a party to the removal of all the beings that have kept this base operational- you sir can not allow this. Besides sir as the commander of Occult Activities you will have to relieve me of my rank and remove myself and the remaining Sunnydale residents too."  
  
"Alexander, I do not want to do this, but this task force may be the salvation of this area of the United States- we need the help of our fellow humans to survive this Hellmouth incursion we have to face."  
  
"Sir if you allow them to remove Mickey's people then they will be as dead as if we had put guns to them and shot them ourselves. The other demons out there would rip them apart for collaborating with humans- many of them see us as a threat and a people infringing on their rightful lands. Sir what you are failing to realise is that- the rest of us that are allied to the 'Arrivals' the engineers, the occult group all of us are willing to fight for the demons against any attempt to remove them."  
  
"Is that a threat Sgt major?"  
  
"No sir just like for like."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Sir as I have said they have put their lives, their very existence to help us after the nuclear attack. Also the members of my occult group all owe our existence to this 'demonic' magic, the same that created many of these demons. Oz?"  
  
The guitarist turned demon hunter looked at me with a dawning comprehension, he concentrated and wolfed out in front of the colonel. To say the boss was surprised was an understatement.  
  
"You see sir, Daniel Osbourne is a Werewolf, Amy Madison and Jonathan Levinson are both accomplished spell casters, while Faith Williams and Elizabeth Summers are as you know named as 'Slayers'. I myself was hit my a spell a few years ago- it turned me into a combat soldier, the chaos wave a few days ago reactivated my abilities. So you see Sir the removal of the demons should include us and if you do you will have no-one at all who knows the area we are fighting in. That is strategically and tactically unwise as well you know."  
  
The Colonel knew he could ill afford the loss of any capable troops under his command, the loss of three veteran NCOs could cripple an entire area of his camp. The loss of the engineers and the demon builders would be a blow too- but he needed the help of the Council more than anything else. I knew that as did the council and so did he, but he also trusted the judgements of the people under his command- myself when it came to the affairs based around the occult, the last thing I expected was to hear a chuckle come from the chair in the corner of the room- to tell the truth I had forgotten about our 'guest'. Looking at him he stood up out of the chair and my stomach dropped into my feet.  
  
"I'm glad that the soldier in you hasn't changed you objectivity Mr Harris, Colonel I request Sgt Major Harris take command of the Battle force I have brought and use his team as the basis of all defences for and around the base camp."  
  
"I agree, Sgt Major Harris. ATTENTION!"  
  
I snapped to attention, it was almost second nature to me now and it happens without me even remembering I did it sometimes- this was no exception and the for the third time In less than a day I was surprised by what happened to me next.  
  
"As a Senior Non-Comissioned Officer you have shown yourself to be a fine soldier and a true leader, for your self sacrifice and in order for you to show your full potential as commanding Officer of the Newly Formed 'Hellmouth Detachment' on this Day 21st October 2002 I hereby promote you by Field Commission to the rank of 1st Lieutenant with all the duties and privileges- what we have of them of that rank."  
  
As you probably have guessed I was more than a mite bit shocked with all that had happened that day, it was the longest and strangely and paradoxically (hey I watch Star Trek OK) the shortest day of my life. It was a very strange day as a whole, anyway as I saluted the colonel and stood down from attention the first thing I saw was a brunette beauty jump at me and hug me tight. Faith had grabbed me and it wasn't totally uncomfortable at all, however the fact she kissed me quite close afterwards was a little more than I was expecting but I enjoyed it- and I know that she did also that she had been wanting to do that since the first kiss just after we left the prison and whispered more would be on the cards tonight. With that she left the office Oz following her, I apologised to the colonel and the Watcher about her actions but the colonel just smiled, turning to the watcher I only said a few words.  
  
"Although you already know what she's like don't you."  
  
"Indeed I do."  
  
I simply walked up to the man and stuck my hand out.  
  
"Welcome back Giles- now how the hell did you survive Sunnydale?" 


End file.
